TwilightNewMoonEclipseBreakingDawn
by EdwardLover4Ever
Summary: Here is a story I made up because I was bored and wanted to write something. So I hope you like it. It has characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. SPOILERS: There might be some spoilers if you havent read the Twilight books.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn in anyway.**

**Claimer: I did make this up tho'. I was bored one day and just sit down and wrote it. **

**A/N: I hope you like it. It's for all the Twilight fans out there. **

**Spoiler: It might be a spoiler if you havent read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

Okay so here it goes!!

* * *

**Chapter One**

(Cullens sitting at a table in the cafeteria at Forks High School)

"Where's Bella?" asked Alice to Edward

"She wen't to get Bree cuz she is moving in with us." explained Edward, furious at the thought

(Jasper stiffens at the announcement)

"It's okay Jasp, she is gonna go on our diet. Cuz if she doesnt im gonna ring her neck!" said Edward, to Jasper

"Settle down, Edward!! Be nice to her for once in your life!" said Alice, to Edward

(Alice's phone start's to vibrate, she answers it)

"Hi Bella, are you here yet?" asked Alice, talking on the phone to Bella

"Yes we are here, we are fixin to be in the cafeteria." said Bella

"Okay see you when ya get in here." said Alice

"Kay." said Bella

(they hang up the phone)

(Bella and Bree enters)

(Edward is furious at the sight of Bree)

"Hi, why do you look so mad?" asked Bella, to Edward

"Like you don't know!" said Edward

"Well I don't." said Bella, looks to Alice for a answer

"He's mad at Bree for being here, cuz he hate's her." said Alice, to Bella

"That's not nice." said Bella, to Edward

"It's okay Bella, cuz I hate him too." said Bree, to Bella

"Bree you better listen to this, cuz I'm only gonna say this once! If you EVER kill anyone in Forks or anywhere near it, I don't care whether it's a accident or not, but if you ever do, I will severely tear apart your pieces and burn them!! Do you hear me?!" said Edward, to Bree, still furious

"Yes I do hear you, Edward, I'm not deaf!!" said Bree, to Edward, being a smart-eleck

"Do NOT get smart with me!!" said Edward

"I can if I want too!!" said Bree

"Would yall stop fighting if yall want to fight then fight somewhere's else!!" said Alice, to Bree and Edward, tired of hearing them fight

"Okay, we will." said Edward, to Alice

"Bree, come on!" said Edward, to Bree

"Shut up!!" said Bree, to Edward

"Make me!!" said Edward

"Oh I will!!" said Bree

(Bree punches Edward in the face)

"Oh no you didn't!!" said Edward, to Bree

"Oh yes I did!!" said Bree

(Edward touches his face and he see's that its bleeding)

"You think your soooooooo tough." said Edward, to Bree, laughing

"I know I am." said Bree

"Oh we'll see about that!" said Edward

(Edward punches Bree in the face)

(Bree touches her face and she see's that its bleeding)

"Oh so you wanna fight some more! Do you?!" said Bree, to Edward

(At that time the principal comes in the cafeteria to see that Bree and Edward punched each other and both of their faces bleeding)

"See you in detention!!" said Bree, whispering to Edward

"Okay, who started it!" said the principal, to Bree and Edward

"I did! And Edward finished it!" said Bree, smiling at the principal

"Right?" said Bree, to Edward, still smiling

"Yeah." said Edward, frowning at Bree

"Bree this is your 2nd time that I've caught you in a fight here. And it's your first day back! Don't make me give you detention again! I'm pretty sure you know the rules by now, that if someone get's in a fight for a 3rd time, they get arrested and put in jail for how ever long it is. And then when they come back here they have a ton of weeks in detention! So be wise and don't pick a fight again! You hear me?" asked the principal, to Bree

"Yeah I'm not deaf, I can hear you!" said Bree, to the principal, rolling her eyes at the principal

"Don't roll your eyes or be smart-eleck with me, Bree!" said the principal, to Bree

(turns to Edward)

"As for you, Edward, I'm quite suprised you got in a fight! But I'm afraid I will have no choice but to give you a week of detention." said the principal, to Edward

"Yes and when will it start?" asked Edward, to the principal

"You both will start today." said the principal, to Edward and Bree

"Bree, if you even try to skip it, I will call the police and have you arrested. For your behavior!" said the principal, to Bree

"Whatever! Like I care." said Bree, to the principal

"Don't test me, Bree." said the principal, to Bree, before leaving

"Well I will check up on yall later." said the principal, to everyone

(Principal leaves the cafeteria)

"Finally that stupid woman is gone!' said Bree, to everyone

"Can't you two get alone for once!" asked Alice, to Bree and Edward

"No." they both said in unison

"Heck, I might like jail more than this place!" said Bree, to everyone

"Don't say that." said Alice, to Bree

"Well it's true." said Bree, to Alice

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review it. Also if you have any suggestions or ideas of where I could go with this please don't hesitate to message me. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
